


Sex and Peppermint...

by Briam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Practically just sex, a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briam/pseuds/Briam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett was in heat. He wanted Liam. </p><p>And what Brett wants, Brett gets... </p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Peppermint...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write this pairing because they're definitely OTP. And there is so not enough of Briam. I hope you like it though.

Brett growls as Liam bends down, oblivious of what he's doing to Brett. If Liam does one more sexual thing, Brett will not hesitate to bend him over a desk and fuck him raw, not caring who sees. 

God, Brett hates being in heat. Especially when your "mate" is in every single one of your classes. Brett puts quotation marks around mate because Liam doesn't know it yet. But they are definitely mates. Brett knows it. He can sense it. 

And Brett really don't know how he went from hating Liam's guts to having the brunette be the center of every wet dream he's had in the last two months. 

Brett was gonna get Liam though. If it's the last thing he does...  
\------------------------------  
Liam adjusts his towel, looking at himself in the mirror. Not to be conceited but he looked good.

Liam jumps slightly when his door opens, expecting one of his parents to walk in. They were supposed to be leaving though.

Liam's jaw drops when he sees who actually walked in. Why is Brett Talbot in his room!? Better yet. How does Brett know where Liam lives? 

"Who let you in?" Liam asks, defensively. Brett snorts, closing the door. 

"Your mother." Brett answers, looking around. He expected Liam's room to be cooler. It was so plain and unoriginal though. He plays around with the baseball sitting on Liam's dresser. 

"Get out." Liam demands, pointing to the shut door behind Brett. Brett snorts, shaking his head, disapprovingly.

God, Brett was such an asshole. Liam huffs, lunging towards Brett. He goes to slam him against the door but Brett flips them, Liam being the one pinned against the door. Liam wouldn't have minded so much if this motherfucker wasn't choking him. No, cut that. Even if Brett wasn't choking him, Liam would still be pissed off. 

"Get off me." Liam growls, knowing his feet were dangling off the ground. God, how's Brett able to hold Liam up with one hand? That's not right. 

"No." Brett says, smirking. He looks Liam up and down, licking his lips as he does so. God, Brett definitely knows why he claimed Liam as his mate. 

"You actually kinda look pretty sexy." Brett says, surprising the brunette. His eyes widen in shock. What? What the hell happened to Brett? 

"You'd also look pretty sexy under me. Legs over my shoulders. Or maybe your face in the mattress. God, I'd fuck you like you've never been fucked before. Which you probably haven't." Brett says, smirking at his last statement. Liam scoffs, trying to get his feet back onto the floor. Is this some kind of sick joke? Okay, so he's never been attracted to guys before but Brett's words were doing something to him. Hey! He's a teenage boy for Christ's sake. 

"It's okay that you're a virgin, Liam. I'll be gentle. Maybe." Brett says, making Liam silently gasp. This kid was seriously. He actually wants to fuck Liam. 

"Why?" Liam spats out, still not believing this is real. Brett laughs, almost cruelly. He lets the smaller boy go, Liam falling to his feet. Brett still keeps him pressed against the wall, an arm on either side of Liam's head. Liam was kinda embarrassed that he had to look up to the boy. 

"Oh, Dunbar. Isn't it obvious? We're mates." Brett says, smirking. Liam takes a deep breath, getting real sick of Brett's shit. Liam growls, speaking again. 

"What the hell are you talking about, Talbot. You better tell me what's going on real quick or I swear to go-" Liam never gets to finish his sentence, Brett forcefully kissing him. Liam's eyes widen, him hitting Brett's back. What the hell? Liam is not gay. And he really didn't think Brett was either. And what the hell is this whole Mate thing? Only dogs have mates. 

Brett ignores Liam's hitting, grabbing the younger boy's hips. Brett yanks him closer, Liam's hips slamming into Brett's. God, Liam prays to God his towel don't fall off. 

Is he supposed to kiss Brett back? Sure, Brett did get him horny but for the love of God, it's Brett Talbot they're talking about. 

Brett bucks his hips and Liam groans, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck. Liam finally kisses back, Brett smirking into the kiss. Brett pushes Liam back a little so that's he's pinned against the wall again. Brett's hands move from Liam's hips to his ass, pinching it gently. Brett might be wrong but he's pretty sure Liam just giggled. Brett pulls away, knowing Liam's gonna have to breath some time. Brett was right because when they did break the kiss, Liam was breathing heavy. His eyes were still closed and it made Brett smile. 

God, he's so adorable. But he's also sexy as fuck. Brett wants to be gentle with Liam but also fuck him raw. See his dilemma? Oh God. What if he starts wolfing out and knots inside of Liam. Try explaining that to the brunette boy. Ugh, he knew this was a bad idea. 

Brett tries pulling away but Liam's grip tightens, his eyes flying open. 

"I did not make out with you for you to just pussy out. Fuck me. Please." Liam says, his voice needy and desperate. Brett has never heard it like that and it was such a turn on. Brett quickly kisses Liam again, forgetting about his problems. Liam kisses back just as passionate. He wraps his legs around Brett's waist, the blonde boy holding him up. 

Liam's towel is seriously about to fall the fuck off and he really does not care. Brett didn't care either. In fact, he was trying to make it fall off. 

Brett breaks the kiss, smirking as he latches his mouth to Liam's neck, sucking and biting at it. 

"You're so hot." Liam groans out, running his hands through Brett's hair. Brett smirks, biting down hard. Liam growls, biting the inside of his cheek. Fuck, that hurt. But it also felt good for some reason. What the fuck? Liam is not a masochist. 

"Sorry." Brett says, licking the spot he just bit. He really didn't sound that sorry though. He sounded proud. 

"Get on the bed, ass up." Brett demands, pulling away. His voice was low and it made Liam all warm inside. Fuck. Liam kisses Brett one more before walking past him. As he passes, Brett quickly tugs the towel off, Liam blushing. He continues to walk to the bed though, not wanting Brett to see how horny he was. Especially when Brett doesn't look horny at all. 

Brett bites his lip, watching as Liam crawls onto the bed. God, he's a total babe. Brett strips off his shirt before going over to the bed. He crawls behind Liam,  running his fingers down the brunette's back. Liam shivers, smiling into the pillow. God, he can't believe this actually happening. Brett isn't playing a prank. 

Brett prods at Liam's hole, knowing he should probably use lube. He doesn't want to though. He wanted to hear Liam moan out in pain. He wanted Liam to submit to him and be his bitch. 

Brett pokes two fingers in at once, Liam's face scrunching up in discomfort. God, this felt weird. Not just the two fingers in his ass. But the person those fingers belong too. Liam is getting fingered by Brett Talbot in his own home. 

Liam hisses out in pain when Brett inserts another finger. God, now it's starting to hurt. 

"Fuck." Liam mumbles, hiding his face in the pillow. 

"Oh!" Liam says, suddenly amazed as Brett twists his fingers. Brett smirks, knowing he hit Liam's prostate. Just a little more stretching and Liam might be ready for his cock. God, Brett can't wait. 

"Ugh, Brett!" Liam moans out as Brett continues to stretch him. Ugh, this is nice. It still astonished Liam that he's about to submit to his long time rival though. 

Brett removes his fingers before Liam could cum, the smaller boy growling in annoyance. 

"Relax." Brett demands, getting off the bed. He strips off his sweatpants and boxers, his dick springing free. Liam's eye widen in surprise. Holy shit, he's hung. That's supposed to fit him? Brett smirks, climbing back on the bed. He gets behind Liam, on his knees. 

Okay, so Brett did feel kinda bad for pushing into Liam without lube. Especially after hearing the cry of pain shoot from Liam's mouth once he was all in. 

"Relax." Brett says, soothingly, rubbing the outside of Liam's thigh. Liam nods, biting into the pillow. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He felt like he was being tore apart. 

"You're still tense." Brett says, his voice cold. God, he hates when people don't listen to him. Liam gulps at Brett's tone of voice, trying to relax. Brett must of thought he was doing a good job before he began to move. Brett moans but Liam's face twists up in discomfort again. God, this is worse than his fingers. But the fingers got better so Brett's dick obviously has too.

Brett thrusts roughly into Liam, the smaller boy crying out in pain. Brett really didn't feel that bad for that. He's in heat and the full moon is coming. He needs to fuck Liam quick before he wolfs out. Fuck, he knew he should have done this sooner.

Brett thrusts roughly into Liam again, this time it feeling good. Liam moans out, burying his face in the pillow. Holy fuck, he's got mad butterflies in his stomach. 

Brett grips Liam's hips tighter, thrusting into the boy repeatedly. The sound of skin slapping skin and the occasional moans filled the room. Brett's nose soon became intoxicated with the smell of sex. Sex and Liam. Not that Brett was complaining.

"Shit, Brett. Faster." Liam demands in between pants. Brett obeys, thrusting not only faster, but harder. Liam smiles, pushing his ass back trying to get more of Brett inside of him. Brett growls, Liam biting his lip. Brett was shocked though. He's totally wolfing out. He's never wolfed out during sex. It was like his anchor, he guesses. If that makes any sense. Brett cringes, noticing his claws coming out. Trying to ignore it, he just thrusts into Liam harder. He needed to calm down. God, rough sex during the full moon probably wasn't Brett's best decision. He just thought Liam might be able to contain him, since they're mates after all. 

"Brett." Liam moans out, making Brett smile. He felt his fangs go down, relieved. Shit, Liam has to do more peaceful lovey dovey shit. 

"Say you love me." Brett demands, his hand on the back of Liam's neck. Liam didn't even hesitate to say it, too caught up in the moment.

"Fuck, I love you." Liam says, nodding. Brett's eyes widen as his claws go down. Sex isn't Brett's anchor. Liam fucking Dunbar is. Where was Liam the last seventeen full moons Brett went through? 

Brett licks his lips, now just focusing on getting Liam and himself off. 

Brett runs his hand down Liam's back, placing it back at his hip. Liam groans, pushing his ass back. He could tell Brett was close. His thrusts were getting sloppier and lazier. Liam was definitely close too. 

"Fuck, Brett, I'm close." Liam says, his hand darting to his dick. He jerks himself off as Brett thrusts into him. 

"Good." Brett says, grunting. Liam moans, his orgasm hitting him quickly. 

Brett bites his lips, loving the pornagraphic moan that escapes the brunette's lips. Liam clenches his walls tight, sending Brett over the edge.

"Fuck." Brett growls out, cumming inside Liam. So much for the pull out method. Liam didn't seem to mind though. He was smiling into the pillow, thinking about it. Fuck, Brett Talbot just came in his ass. God, what if they go back to how things were before. What if Brett acts like this never happened? Would you really put it past him?

Brett pulls out finally, watching as his cum drips out of Liam. Fuck, that's kinda hot. Brett gets off the bed, Liam laying down fully on his stomach. Brett puts on his pants before fixing his hair. His eyes widen when Liam takes his hand. Liam looks up, shooting Brett the puppy dog eyes. 

"Stay." Liam pleads, his voice full of hope. Brett was real concerned about the full moon but Liam's look was too much.

"Okay." Brett says, sincerely smiling. He walks to the other side of the bed, climbing in. He spoons Liam, who smiles. 

"You're really cute." Is the last thing Liam says before falling asleep. Brett thought it was corny and tacky but coming from Liam, it was adorable. And Brett could definitely get used to this whole "Liam Dunbar as your mate" thing. 

The last thing Brett thought about that night before going to bed was how good Liam smelt. Like sex and Peppermint...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked it. I'm probably gonna write more of this pairing obvi. OTP. Reviews are highly appreciated, good or bad. I love constructive criticism


End file.
